


Day 28- Halloween Crafts

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve lends Natasha a hand
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Day 28- Halloween Crafts

Steve walked from the bathroom, and headed toward the kitchen, and heard:

“Son of a bitch. Damn it, damn it.” He peered into the dining room and found Natasha hunched over the table, iPad in front of her, with a paint brush in her hand. She put the brush to a white painted mason jar. She steadied her hand with the other, and make a stroke. Clearly she wasn’t happy about it because then she put the brush down, stared at the wall, and then let her head fall to the table below, and let out a loud groan.

“Natasha, honey? You okay?” Steve edged himself in the room. 

Head still on the table, she turned to face Steve and scrunched up her face. “It’s all your fault, you know.” 

Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the door jamb, trying to keep a smile from his face, “What is?”, he asked as seriously as he could muster.

“Why’d you have to be so damn good at art?” Natasha sat up and crossed her arms. 

Steve cracked a smile, and pushed himself off the door, heading toward her. “I’m sorry, Nat.” He pressed his lips on the top of her head, and took a look at what she was doing. In front of her were three mason jars. The one in her hand was painted white, with black splotches haphazardly. “What were you trying to do?”, he asked.  
Natasha turned the iPad to face him. On the screen were three painted mason jars, one white with Jack Skellington’s face on it, an orange one made to look like a jack-o-lantern, and the last one was green with black paint around the top.  
“Is that the Hulk, or Frankenstein’s monster?” Steve joked, trying to cheer her up. Natasha let out a flat “ha”. Steve sat next to her and rubbed small circles on her back. “How can I help you?”  
She leaned into his touch, “Can you paint the faces for me?”, her eyes fell on his. She took another look at the picture. “I can do the base coat, but I need your steady hands to paint the other stuff.”  
Steve rolled up his sleeves,a new grabbed a paint brush. “Let’s do this.” He smiled at her. Natasha smiled back and nodded her head. She handed Steve the white mason jar, and pulled a second one toward her, and grabbed the orange paint. For the next few hours, Natasha and Steve worked like a well oiled machine. Natasha painted the base coats, let them dry, and then Steve painted the different faces on them. When he was finished and it was dry, Natasha wrapped twine around the neck of the jar into a bow. 

She tied the last bow, and turned the three jars so they were facing her and Steve. She stood back and inspected the finished products. Steve met her by her side, placing his arms around her waist. “They look great, Natasha.” He kissed her forehead. 

“They do, don’t they?” Natasha turned in his arms and faced him. “Thanks for your help, hon.” She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. 

“You’re welcome, Nat.


End file.
